


Omega's True Alpha

by TyrannoVox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Dean, Drepress!Sam, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Post-Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Scenting, omega!Sam, suicidal!Sam, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After what happened with ending Dick, Sam’s all alone now and that’s dangerous for an Omega such as Sam. Luckily, help comes in an unlikely form.





	Omega's True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> A Salthazar fic I wanted to do and decided to throw in A/O/B Dynamics because I have yet to write it. I couldn't think of a better name now. So, a few things:
> 
> All Angels are basically Alpha's with a few exceptions.  
> Pack Orientation is a thing.
> 
> Now, make sure to comment and enjoy! Also, sorry for it being so short!

Almost a year.

That’s how long it’s been since Sam had been alone. No Dean, no Cas, no Bobby to go to...no one but him.

He had fixed the Impala up as best as he could with the little money he had that wasn’t motel or food money. It ran well enough to get him from place to place. He had turned all of his phones off and hadn’t done in the three months. He couldn’t even find the energy to try and look for his own damn brother but...did he really want to? 

It makes sense to him that Dean did die in that explosion and this time, he would probably in heaven...would Sam really want to take that away from Dean?

No, Sam had decided. He would let Dean lay and he will try and live for as long as he could. 

Better said than done.

Sam was in his hotel room that he bought, just sitting on the bed and staring at the wall and his gun in hand. He had thought about it so many times but he always put the gun down and tried to keep living. It was getting to be too much though. A year without his brother, a year without anyone will take its toll on a omega like Sam.

He didn’t want to say he was like other omegas, that he was dependant on his brother who was technically his alpha by being ahead of their little pack.

He looked down and stared at the gun before slowly raising it up, the barrel against the side of his head and took a deep breath. His finger pressed against the trigger, pressing just slightly-

“Put that gun  _ down right now, Samuel _ .” a familiar voice commanded that  _ screamed _ Alpha. It made Sam froze instinctively and his arm fell against his lap, his grip on the gun loosening. A hand reached over and took the gun, clicked the safety back on and Sam heard the gun being placed on a table.

“Look at me.” 

Sam slowly lifted his head and his mouth fell open when he saw who it was. Sure he figured who it was by the voice but he didn’t let himself believe it.

“B...Balthazar? But..you’re….Cas said…” Sam stammered over his words.

“I faked my death and it’s a good thing I did.” Balthazar huffed. “I heard about your darling brother and Castiel, so I decided to check up on you and what do I see? You holding a gun to your head, ready to just end it all.”

“I-”

“No.” Balthazar snapped. “I understand that you lost your pack, I do, but you will not end like this. Do I make myself clear?”

Sam hesitantly nodded. Balthazar seemed satisfied and, to Sam’s shock, leaned down and rubbed his head against the other, scenting Sam.

“There. That should last you for some time. I’ll be coming by whenever my scent starts to lessen.”

And then Balthazar disappeared with the sound of rustling feathers, leaving Sam sitting there, blinking in shock still.


End file.
